Trusting The Enemy 2
by Kaimu
Summary: Noah and Kurt are swimming around in the wide ocean. They are still the best of friends and nothing or no one can     come between that. Sequel to Trusting The Enemy


Title: Trusting The Enemy 2 Author: saar_fantasy Pairing: Puck/Kurt Rating: G Warnings: Penguin!Kurt, Shark!Noah, Walrus!Finn, (limping) Seagull!Artie, Ice Bear!Sam, Dolphin!Mike (Yes, you can take that all literally), Animals who can talk Spoilers: none Genre: AU,Crack!fic, Fairytale-ish Word Count:: ~500 Disclaimer: As much as I wished I did, I don't own any of them.  
>Summary: Noah and Kurt are swimming around in the wide ocean. They are still the best of friends and nothing or no one can come between that.<p>

A/N: Someone on FF-net asked me for a sequel to this craziness. This is what my mind came up with :p There might be more...When my mind supplies me with more ideas for this :p Sorry for the unoriginal title -_-

"Dude," Finn the walrus said, looking at Puck with his head slightly tilted to the side, "Do you know that there's a penguin on your back?"

Puck rolls his eyes at his friend and yes, a shark and a walrus are able to be friends. Just like a shark can be friends with a penguin, a dolphin, an ice bear and a seagull.

"Of course I know that."

"Oh," Finn blinked, "Aren't you gonna like, eat him or something?"

"No, I'm not gonna eat him," Puck said slowly, "No one'd better eat him or they'll have problems with me."

Puck gave a menacing look and growl, making Finn chuckle.

"Don't worry, dude. None of us will eat him." Finn turned his head to look over at their other friends. "Isn't that right, guys?"

The ice bear and the dolphin nodded, while the seagull glared a little.

"It's not like I can get him through my throat," Artie, the seagull said, "We all eat fish, not anything else."

"That's what we all have in common and what makes us friends."

Kurt smiled at the other animals, Noah's friends, they all seemed pretty friendly.

He was a little afraid of the ice bear though,because he looked so big and strong if he stood on his two back paws, but Puck had assured him that Sam wouldn't hurt a fly.

Kurt lets the friends talk with each other while he's waddling around a little, feeling Noah's eyes on his back the whole time.

Noah always makes him feel safe and protected and he's very glad he decided to follow him those few months ago.

He hasn't gone back to his friends even once. Noah had asked him a few times if he didn't want to see them again, he simply said no.

Sometimes he did think about them...Miss them just a little bit. Then Noah would poke his nose into his side and it would all be forgotten again.

He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that he belonged with Noah.

Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts by Finn's panicked voice.

"Dude, Puck! There's another shark coming this way!"

Noah followed Finn's gaze and saw the unmistakable black fin of David Karofsky.

That bastard had tried to steal Kurt from him once and was now obviously gonna try it again.

"Keep an eye on Kurt." Noah said, then swam off towards Karofsky.

He wanted to make him stop chasing the little penguin once and for all.

Kurt was his. End of story.

"Noah!" Kurt shouted from the edge of the land he had been waddling on, ready to jump into the water to go after his friend.

"Stay here," Sam said, holding Kurt back with both his front paws.

"No!" Kurt shouted when he saw Noah attack the other shark, "No! Let me go!"

He struggled against the paws of the bear, but it didn't help.

Kurt was crying, big teardrops sliding along his cheeks as he watched the two sharks fight.

"Can't we do something to help?" Artie asked, flapping his wings a little.

"I wish I could," Mike answered, "But I'm a dolphin, not a shark. I can do nothing against two of them on my own."

"I'm too slow," Finn chimed in, "I'd never stand a chance."

"I'm too busy holding Kurt back." Sam this time.

They all let out a collective sigh, waiting anxiously for the outcome of the battle.

The ocean had turned red at the place where the sharks were fighting.

Finally, after what seemed like hours to the bunch of friends, one of the sharks came swimming up to them, leaving a trail of blood behind him in his wake.

"Is it Puck?" Finn asked, unable to make out if it was his friend or not from that distance.

"I might hope so," Atie answered, "I'll go and have a look."

And up Artie went, flying to the shark to see if it was their friend.

The shark moves very slowly, not Noah's usual speed, but Artie recognizes his friend and sees his very hurt.

He quickly flies back to his friends and screeches to them, "I'm gonna get Tina and Rachel. Puck needs help."

Tina and Rachel are both humans who are animal rescuers and have the magical ability to hear animals talk.

Sam is still holding a very fidgety Kurt back, because the little fellow is really strong.

Kurt is screaming for Noah and when Noah finally gets to the land and raises his head up out of the water, Sam lets Kurt run to him as fast as his little legs can carry him.

"Noah," Kurt whispers softly, laying his head against Puck's snout, "Why did you do that?"

Puck just kind of smiles tiredly and rubs his big head a little against Kurt's smaller one.

"He won't ever bother you again now."

"Oh, Noah..."

Before Kurt knows what's happening, he's being pulled away from Noah again. This time by human hands.

"We have to act fast," Rachel, the girl that hasn't got a hold of Kurt exclaims, "Sam, can you carry Noah to our water tank?"

Sam only nods and scoops Puck up in his arms, running away with him. Rachel following right behind him.

Kurt screams, trying to get out of Tina's, surprisingly strong, hold on him.

"Where are they taking him?"

"To our rescue base," Tina anwered, picking Kurt up from the ground, "I'll take you there too."

Kurt just nodded and let himself be carried away by the girl, noticing that Finn and Artie followed as well. If Mike could get out of the water, he probably would've been following too.

When Tina and Kurt came inside the base, Noah was already in the watertank, surrounded by people in diving suits.

"They're going to take good care of him," Tina said as she put Kurt down on the side of the tank so Kurt could keep an eye on his friend.

Noah caught Kurt's eyes and tried not to show in how much pain he was.

Kurt felt the tears still streaming down his face as he watched all those people work on Noah.

He didn't really know what he had, but he knew it was pretty bad.

Suddenly, the machine that Noah was hooked upon started beeping loudly, and Kurt saw Noah close his eyes.

People were cursing and shaking Noah, while Kurt wanted to scream, but all that came out was a loud sob.

He felt himself be lift up into two soft paws, and for once, he didn't struggle.

He let himself be carried away, and sobbed into the paw, wishing that Noah would be ok.

Although it didn't look like he would right now.

But Kurt knew that Noah would never leave him alone.

Not like this.

-..-

Kurt hasn't realized he had fallen asleep when he suddenly feels warm hands shaking him lightly to wake him up.

He slowly opens his eyes and blinks up at the Asian girl in front of him.

"Hey Kurt," the girl, Tina, says, smiling at him, "There's someone who would like to say hi."

Kurt blinks again, then his eyes travel over to the watertank, where he can see Noah, looking through the glass at him.

Kurt jumps out of Sam's paws, who was luckily lying on the floor so the jump wasn't that high, and ran over to the tank excitedly.

Noah smiled lazily at him and Kurt jumped up and down, flapping his fins as to show that he wants to go up there.

"Easy, little fellow," the other girl, Rachel said, picking Kurt up when he stopped flailing around, "I'll bring you up there."

As soon as Kurt was on the edge of the top of the tank, he jumped into the water and swam to his friend.

Noah was still smiling, still a little dizzy from the loss of blood he had suffered, but he rubbed back when he felt Kurt's little head rub against his.

Outside of the tank, Rachel, Tina and the three animals were all looking at them with a smile on their face.

Somehow the friendship between a shark and a penguin doesn't seem weird at all.


End file.
